


Naughty list

by Itsbeenvery (Crackers)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drawing, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Humor, North Pole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crackers/pseuds/Itsbeenvery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snooping around in records at Santa's Workshop leads to an interesting discovery for Draco and a trip down memory lane for Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty list

**Author's Note:**

> Created for D/Hr Advent 2014. Prompt: Santa's Workshop. I like when Hermione goes all my way or the highway in canon. You know that didn't start in adolescence. Can't imagine she'd feel too bad about stealing someone's sweets as a child if she wasn't allowed them at home.


End file.
